


Не открывай

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: За пределами «реального» – холодно, мутно и невесомо. Нет ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Там пусто, одиноко и серо. Там всегда оглушительно тихо и оттуда каждую секунду очень хочется вырваться.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	Не открывай

**Author's Note:**

> FINNEAS – Let's Fall in Love for the Night

На город опускается ночь. Зажигаются фонари. 

_Просыпается нечисть_.

Разлом светится мягким, падают стены, и в мир «реального» проникают души. Сливаются расплывчатыми образами с людьми на улицах, беснуются, танцуют на дорогах больших городов, пугая водителей до чертиков, и смеются-смеются-смеются. Они существуют лишь наполовину своей сущности, не имеют четко оформленной оболочки, парят над землёй и мерцают в свете фонарей, но они счастливые – временно свободные. 

Их называют привидениями, духами, домовыми, демонами. О них пишут ужасные истории и строят мерзкие теории. Их боятся, потому что люди не помнят старые сказки и им нет дела больше до родственной души, живущей за чертой разлома. Никто теперь не собирается ждать, вытягивать и спасать. Никто не вглядывается в тени и образы, не ищет следы и подсказки. 

В их существование больше не верят. О них _забыли_.

Люди теперь – скучные. А душам приходится – искать самим. Чтобы выжить, ощутить течение времени, коснуться, влюбить-влюбиться и пожить как человек. 

За пределами «реального» – холодно, мутно и невесомо. Нет ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Там пусто, одиноко и серо. Там всегда оглушительно тихо и оттуда каждую секунду очень хочется вырваться. 

Душам даже дышать не надо, но за чертой они чувствуют постоянно, что вот-вот задохнутся собственным страхом – остаться там на целую бесконечность и потеряться в потоке одинакового тумана навсегда. Разлом сияет ярче солнца, но даже так его слишком легко упустить из виду.

Сонгю смотрит, как другие беспокойно мечутся, выбирая направление, вглядываются в лица прохожих и улыбаются широко, в своем безумном порыве не могут заставить себя успокоиться. Их переполняет что-то, близкое к эйфории. Ким готов поспорить: они верят в то, что кому-то будут _нужны_.

Сонгю не верит. И искать никого не собирается тоже. Он не нуждается в человеке, который не знает о его существовании; которому нужно объяснять всё с самого начала: про души, разломы, ритуалы, реальности. Ему нужен дом. Дом, в котором он сможет согреться, повеселиться. Из которого сможет выгнать хозяина и остаться в нём на долгие десятилетия.

Пока не надоест. Или силы не кончатся. 

У Сонгю внутри сейчас – бушующий ураган из энергии, которого хватит на перемещение в пространстве себя и предметов, на то, чтобы полностью скрыться от людских глаз, не быть тенью или рябью воздуха, и на _еду_. Он так давно не ел ничего и ему так безумно хочется. И Ким не знает, насколько этого хватит, но надеется, что не вернется за черту ещё долго: не хочется снова замерзать.

Его взгляд цепляется за хлопья снега, кажущиеся блёстками в тусклом свете фонаря, и он осознаёт наконец, что в реальности ведь – зима. Не чувствует холода, конечно, потому что, по сравнению с тем, что за чертой, – здесь в десятки раз теплее, но хмурится. Люди зимой намного ленивее и их сложнее заставить открыть дверь. Замерзают быстро. Не хотят лишний раз выходить и впускать холодный воздух в дом. 

— Так и будешь здесь стоять, эй?

Голос писклявый, звучит прямо над ухом, громко, и последние слова почти не разобрать из-за смеха. Сонгю морщится недовольно, отступая в сторону и поворачиваясь к беспокойно переступающей с ноги на ногу душе. У той глаза большие, тёмно-зелёные и безумные, маленький нос, лицо в веснушках; волосы рыжие, длинные и спутанные, свисают тонкими прядями почти до земли; платье белое, слишком большое и несуразное, обуви нет.

Из-за таких сочиняют сказки про ведьм.

— А ты почему еще здесь? — спрашивает Сонгю. Он окидывает фигуру перед собой ещё одним внимательным взглядом, после чего оглядывается, проверяя, нет ли никого поблизости. Душа этой девчонки не скрыта даже рябью и будет видна любому. 

_Какая глупость_. 

— Я не знаю, какое направление мне выбрать, — пожимает та плечами, и платье соскальзывает с одного, обнажая участок бледной, кажущейся прозрачной, кожи. Ким выдыхает раздраженно и тянет её, несопротивляющуюся, за руку, ближе к себе, и шагает назад, скрываясь в тени какого-то здания и скрывая девочнку тоже.

— Ты не умеешь напкускать на себя даже тень? — шипит он, поправляя платье совсем неосторожно, заставляя душу покачнуться. — Сосредоточься!

Та смотрит на него испуганно несколько мгновений, затем моргает пару раз, удивлённая. Даже улыбка сходит с лица. Сонгю сжимает руку на чужом плече сильнее, и душа девчонки надувает щёки обиженно, но подчиняется. Глаза закрывает, сосредотачивается. Ким видит, как вокруг неё собираются сгустки энергии, распутываются чертовски медленно, словно по нитке – в плотную тень, скрывающую от глаз людей. Он сжимает губы в тонкую линию, стараясь всеми силами заставить себя набраться терпения.

Душа этой девоччки в «реальности» оказалась наверняка не в первый раз, потому что о том, как скрыться, и направлениях ей уже кто-то рассказал. Сонгю ненавидит встречать таких, как она, поэтому всегда сбегает куда-то первым, но где-то очень глубоко в душе он благодарен тем, кто берёт на себя ответственность за них, и учит-учит-учит. 

Это требует слишком много энергии и времени. Он помнит, каким глупым был когда-то сам. Доверчивым, наивным, _нуждающимся_ во внимании людей вокруг. И верил же, что какой-то (один-единственный) человек нуждается в нём тоже.

Когда тень вокруг девчонки покрывает большую часть её сущности, он отступает назад и скрещивает руки на груди. Смотрит, как последние вкрапления собираются вместе, создавая что-то более плотное, тёмное, отливающее алым. 

Наверное, из-за цвета волос. 

Девчонка распахивает глаза и впивается в него взглядом, как только плетение заканчивается тугим узлом где-то на уровне её пяток. На тонкие губы снова возвращается улыбка. 

— Выбери мне направление, — говорит она, заводя руки за спину и наклоняясь вперёд. — Я полечу туда, куда ты мне скажешь. 

— На юг, — без раздумий отвечает Ким, — лети на юг.

— Почему? — спрашивает она, всем своим видом выражая удивление. — Юг?

Сонгю пожимает плечами. Это первое, что пришло ему в голову. У этого нет причины. Поэтому он бросает ей «ты сама просила выбрать», прячет руки в карманы чёрного длинного пальто и уходит, оставляя её одну. 

Её судьба – не его дело. Он старается избегать контактов с другими душами. Не беспокоиться ни о ком, не привязываться ни к кому, не говорить ни с кем слишком долго. Он не хочет однажды запутаться в чужой любовной истории. Оказаться потом наблюдателем и увидеть, как сгорает чужая душа. Раскалывается в крошку, перемалывается в пыль и исчезает в голубом пламени. 

В _любви_ всегда что-то идет не так: люди пугаются первого появления, им не получается ничего объяснить. Они думают, что сходят с ума, причиняя боль и себе, и душе. Каждый человек за чертой живёт собственную жизнь по своим правилам, не зная ничего, влюбляется, как ему _кажется_ , любит, связывает судьбу с таким же человеком.   
И разбивает свою родственную душу на осколки своим неведением, называя любовью совсем не то и не того. 

Чувства смешиваются, меняются местами. Спутываются в такой ком, что разобраться уже становится невозможно. Каждая негативная эмоция, которую человек испытывает по отношению к своей родственной душе, выжигает её изнутри. И в итоге она – сгорает.

И людей даже в этом не обвинишь. Они запутались сотни лет назад. Они забыли о разломе так давно, что никто уже не может назвать даже приблизительное время, когда всё изменилось и перевернулось с ног на голову. 

Сонгю не слышал ни одной счастливой истории. И исчезать ради какой-то надежды на будущее не собирается.

Ким вздрагивает. когда рядом кто-то вскрикивает очень громко и слишком близко. Он останавливается. Оборачивается.

 _Удивляется_.

На земле сидит какой-то парень, потирающий бок, и хмурящийся. Видимо, поскользнулся. На нём огромный белый шарф, скрывающий половину лица. У него волосы влажные и спутанные из-за снега, а глаза обиженно сощуренные, будто упасть зимой – редкость, которая может настигнуть только самого неудачливого человека. Вокруг – разорванный пакет и продукты, вывалившиеся из него, и всё это выглядит почему-то слишком забавно.

Сонгю хочется рассмеяться. 

Он ловит себя на мысли, что этот человек выглядит _тёплым_. И думает: какой же тогда его дом?

Пока парень медленно поднимается, собирает все разлетевшиеся продукты в рюкзак и бубнит что-то себе под нос, Ким решает, что _хочет_ следовать за ним. Он провожает его до двери квартиры, следя за каждым движением и считая шаги. Внимательно смотрит, когда тот проворачивает ключ в замке, и подаётся вперёд, вглядываясь сквозь широкий дверной проём. Зажигается свет, и Сонгю улыбается, понимая, что внутри – _уютно_.

В этом месте он может остаться. Это место может стать его _домом_.

Поэтому он отступает на несколько шагов, когда дверь закрывается прямо у него перед носом, прислоняется к стене, скрещивая руки на груди, и принимается ждать.

Сонгю принимает _случайности_ и доверяет им.

С того момента, как Нам Ухён вернулся домой, проходит, кажется, около двух часов, когда он слышит стук в дверь. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на часы, висящие на стене, пожимает плечами, отмечая, что уже довольно поздно для визитов, но идёт открывать, забывая каждое бабушкино предупреждение « _не отпирать замки, если кто-то стучит, но никого не видно, – нечисть впустишь_ ».

Ухён проходит мимо домофона, не бросив на него даже взгляда, и не смотрит в глазок. 

Открывает, удивленно вглядываясь в пустоту.

А Сонгю переступает порог, _усмехаясь_.


End file.
